Maurice LaMarche
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | occupation = Voice actor/Stand-up comedian/ | spouse = Robin Eiseman | children = Jonathan LaMarche | awards = Annie Awards 1998 Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production Pinky and the Brain | agent = DPN | website = }} Maurice LaMarche (born March 30, 1958) is a Canadian voice actor and former stand-up comedian. He is best known for his voicework in Futurama as Zapp Brannigan's beleaguered assistant Kif Kroker, melodramatic soap acting robot Calculon and other characters; The Brain in Animaniacs and Pinky And The Brain, and Egon Spengler on The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. Early life LaMarche was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, but his family moved to Timmins, Ontario, very soon after he was born.Interview with Quick Stop Entertainment (5th question) Interview with Quick Stop Entertainment (8th question) LaMarche's childhood was filled with his "own little world of cartoons and sixties television". It was not until his sophomore year of high school that he learned of the popularity his talent for mimicry could garner him. This realization came from a coincidental performance in a high school "variety night" when a couple of friends urged him to enter. The act he performed at the variety night was "celebrities as waiters" which he actually used all the way up until the end of his stand-up career. Stand-up At the age of 19, LaMarche took his high school act to an open mic night in New York City, performing to a reaction in which, as he describes, "they just totally ignored me". This reaction was coupled with the backlash LaMarche received from fellow Canadian comedians who LaMarche describes as discouraging him from pursuing a career outside of Canada. Three years later, at the age of 22, LaMarche moved straight to Los Angeles to further his stand-up career. This move, LaMarche says, would always be something he regretted doing instead of moving to New York: "... in retrospect, I thought it was a mistake. I think that a couple of years in New York would have made me a stronger comedian." Over the next five years, LaMarche's career would gradually progress, playing comedy clubs all over the U.S., with several appearances on Merv Griffin and "An Evening At The Improv", but in spite of such interest, LaMarche always believed that, while his impersonations and stage presence were strong, he needed to develop funnier comedy material. Despite being so critical of himself, LaMarche would be granted the opportunity of being part of the 1985 HBO production, Rodney Dangerfield Hosts the 9th Annual Young Comedians Special, on which also appeared Bob Saget, Rita Rudner, Louie Anderson, Yakov Smirnoff, and the breakout first appearance of Sam Kinison. Although he was received (and reviewed) favorably, in looking back on his own performance in that special, LaMarche believed he was "probably about five years away from going from being a good comedian to being a great comedian" and being the "only impressionist that actually comes from somewhere". During his standup career, LaMarche opened for such acts as Rodney Dangerfield, George Carlin, Howie Mandel, David Sanborn and Donna Summer, usually in the main showrooms of Las Vegas and Atlantic City. On March 9, 1987, LaMarche's father was murdered, shot to death by a lifelong friend in a Toronto hotel lobby, in front of dozens of witnesses. This sent LaMarche into depression and alcoholism for the next two years, effectively stalling his stand-up career. After getting sober on Inauguration Day in 1989, LaMarche embarked again into the world of his first love, standup comedy, in the early part of 1990. However, just as he was regaining lost momentum, tragedy struck once more, as his 18-year-old sister was killed in a car accident in September of that year. At this point, though he remained sober, LaMarche decided he just could not do standup comedy anymore. He says, "at that point I just threw up my hands and went, 'Oh, that’s it. I don’t have any funny left in me. I’m done.'" Voiceover acting LaMarche's first entrance into the voiceover industry was in 1980 in Easter Fever and Take Me Up to the Ball Game, two Canadian films from Nelvana. LaMarche did not venture into voiceover acting again until years later as a side endeavor during his full-time standup comedy career. Television LaMarche began on Inspector Gadget and went on to Dennis the Menace, Popeye and Son and The Real Ghostbusters. After The Real Ghostbusters, LaMarche became a regular mainstay of the voiceover industry appearing in such shows as Tiny Toon Adventures, GI Joe, Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series, Taz-Mania, Where's Waldo, The Little Mermaid, Batman: The Animated Series, and Bonkers before landing perhaps his most recognized role in 1993 as The Brain on Animaniacs (and later its spin-off show Pinky and the Brain). Following this, LaMarche worked on The Critic, Freakazoid!, and The Tick before then reprising his role of Egon in Extreme Ghostbusters. The stretch of two years after this saw LaMarche portray characters in such shows as Hey Arnold! as Big Bob Pataki, Queer Duck, The Chimp Channel, and Sonic Underground as Sleet. During this time Maurice would become the voice actor for Mortimer Mouse who he would voice in the television series Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse. It was at this time, 1999, that LaMarche began work on Futurama, and since Futurama LaMarche has continued to work steadily in television, including guest roles on The Simpsons (where he once again parodied Orson Welles). His most recent regular role came as Hovis the butler on the Nickelodeon series Catscratch. LaMarche voice of Victor in Playhouse Disney's Handy Manny Halloween episode. LaMarche has done various voice work for many Warner Bros. Animation and DiC Entertainment cartoons. He also delivered the protracted belches for the "Great Wakkorotti" shorts on Animaniacs, in which Wakko Warner performed various pieces of music. In 2011, LaMarche reprises his role as Yosemite Sam in Cartoon Network's new series, The Looney Tunes Show. Pinky and the Brain LaMarche plays the character of The Brain in Pinky and the Brain. In creating the voice for Brain, LaMarche says he looked at a picture of the character and immediately thought of Orson Welles, although the character wasn't modeled after Welles. Voicing Brain gave LaMarche the opportunity to make use of his signature impersonation of Welles. Many Pinky and the Brain episodes are nods to Welles' career. LaMarche won an Annie Award for his role as the Brain, and was nominated for an Emmy. LaMarche would later use this accent to voice Father in Codename: Kids Next Door. The Critic While working on The Critic, LaMarche once voiced 29 characters in one 30-minute episode. His time on The Critic also afforded LaMarche the opportunity to once again parody Orson Welles, this time after a video reading of a will (the Sherman family was so wealthy, they had hired Welles to narrate it) dissolves into a commercial for Mrs. Pells Fishsticks, as well as another for Rosebud Frozen Peas ("full of country goodness and green pea-ness"), and another for Blotto Bros. wine. Futurama Much of his best known voicework is from Futurama where he voiced Zapp Brannigan's beleaguered assistant Kif Kroker, melodramatic soap acting unit Calculon, the Caligula-esque Hedonismbot, and Lrr, Supreme Ruler of Omicron Persei 8, among numerous others. He has also done his Orson Welles impression on the show, winning a 2011 Outstanding Voice-Over Performance Emmy for his portrayal of Lrrr and Orson Welles in episode "Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences". He won another Emmy the following year for Futurama episode "The Silence of the Clamps". Heroes LaMarche acted, voice only, in the second episode of the hit NBC show Heroes, "Don't Look Back", as the villain Sylar. His voice is heard in a chilling recorded phone conversation on Chandra Suresh's answering machine. The role of Sylar was later played by Zachary Quinto. Film LaMarche appeared in many films, including dubbing the voice of Orson Welles over Vincent D'Onofrio's on-camera performance in Ed Wood; Pepé Le Pew in Space Jam; supplying the voice of the Alec Baldwin puppet in Team America: World Police, and reprising his roles from Queer Duck and Futurama in the direct-to-video films Queer Duck: The Movie and Futurama: Bender's Big Score, respectively. His one on-camera theatrical film performance was in the 1981 Canadian feature Funny Farm, not to be confused with a later Chevy Chase vehicle of the same name. The film follows the story of a young standup comedian's attempt to break into the big-time on the L.A. comedy scene. LaMarche played Dickie Lyons, an impressionist who befriends the main character, Mark Champlin. The film also starred Howie Mandel, Eileen Brennan, and Miles Chapin. In Mark Hamill's 2004 movie Comic Book: The Movie, LaMarche made a rare live appearance to be in the special features of the DVD alongside Pinky and the Brain co-star Rob Paulsen. Among other gags, he re-enacted his impression of Orson Welles' famous frozen peas commercial outtake. Roles in television, film, and video games Other media *'Commercials' **Kellogg's Froot Loops spokesbird Toucan Sam. **The animated Willy Wonka character in Nestlé's Willy Wonka Candy Company commercials **Narration for Lexus commercials. *'Video games' **Toucan Sam and Willy Wonka (both in Horton Hatches the Egg) in Storybook Weaver **Toucan Sam and Willy Wonka (both in Horton Hatches the Egg in Storybook Weaver Deluxe **Several characters in Lucasarts' Full Throttle **Yoshimo and Renal Bloodscalp in the award-winning RPG, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. **Jack O' Lantern in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy **Vekk in Guild Wars Eye of the North **The Brain in Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt **Doctor Nitrus Brio in Crash: Mind over Mutant **Mortimer Mouse Disney Golf **Toadman in Battle Beast **Stinky the Skunk in The Great Math/Word/Reading Adventure **Narrator in the commercial for the video game Nightmare Creatures **William Shakespeare in The Simpsons Game **Night Shift in Skylanders: Swap Force *'Web Originals' **Avocado Soldier in Axe Cop Motion References External links * * Interview with Maurice LaMarche on "The Joe Cook Program" * Maurice LaMarche Interview on Talk Radio Meltdown * Maurice LaMarche honors at Emmys Official Site Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Toronto Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian impressionists (entertainers) Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Annie Award winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Timmins Category:Franco-Ontarian people